<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Woman From My Dreams by dragonq666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645768">Woman From My Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonq666/pseuds/dragonq666'>dragonq666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Demons, Dreams, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonq666/pseuds/dragonq666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel has dreams about a strange woman who calls her name. She recognizes her every time, but when she wakes up, she forgets. Again and again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Original Female Character, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"Laurel!"</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>The woman turned at the echo of the scream, but saw the same half-lit corridor behind her. She was here alone, wasn't she? But someone was calling her... or was it just her imagination? She wasn't sure about everything. She was surrounded by darkness, broken only by the faint light of splinters that were somehow attached to the ceiling. It was a frozen dungeon, and she was very uncomfortable. She wanted to leave this place as soon as possible.</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Laurel didn't know exactly where she was, or if she was even here. Everything seemed unreal. She couldn't remember anything that had preceded what was happening now. She didn't understand anything at all, but she had one thought in her head: Go ahead. She had to go, she had to keep moving, she had to find her… But who to find?</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>She moved on, her hand touching the rough surface of the brick wall; it gave her confidence that everything existed. After a few more hesitant, cautious steps, she suddenly realized that there was not just one corridor, but another, equally dark and sinister, running perpendicular to it. Laurel paused for a moment, then swerved and stopped abruptly.</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>There was someone else here. In the distance, as if miles away, she could see a figure moving toward her, closing the distance between them very quickly.</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Woman.</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>She was running towards her as if trying to escape from someone. Or something. As she approached, Laurel narrowed her eyes, trying to make out her face. After a while, when the woman was only a few meters away, she succeeded, and recognition flashed through her mind. She knew her. Yes, she did. But from where? Who is she? It seemed to her that they were connected, that they meant something to each other, that they meant a lot. There was a name on the tip of her tongue that she wanted to say, but she couldn't catch it. When she did, she asked, her voice almost ringing with emotion:</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>"Dinah?"</em><br/>
<br/>
***<br/>
<br/>
Laurel sat up in bed, her eyes snapping open, and a single word on her lips.<br/>
<br/>
"Dinah?"<br/>
<br/>
It was dark all around, but it was a different blackness than in her ... dream? It was just a dream. Laurel was in her apartment now, at night, and there was no one near her except her girlfriend, who seemed to be fast asleep next to her.<br/>
<br/>
Laurel turned to see the other woman propped up on her elbows, rubbing her hands over her eyes and yawning.<br/>
<br/>
"Laurel? Everything okay?"<br/>
<br/>
She smiled and stroked the woman's cheek, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.<br/>
<br/>
"Yes, Vickie, it's all right."<br/>
<br/>
"And who is this Dinah?"<br/>
<br/>
Laurel just shrugged, frowning a little. She didn't know. It's just a dream, it doesn't have to mean anything. She repeated it to herself as she lay back on the sheets. She might have thought they knew each other, but it wouldn't seem like that in a dream, would it? This is unrealistic.<br/>
<br/>
But still…<br/>
<br/>
Who the hell is Dinah?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Laurel woke up in the morning, the first thing she did was go to the bathroom, put on one of her extremely uncomfortable suits, and go to the kitchen to make coffee, while Vickie continued to lie in bed, not even trying to fight her laziness. She also had to get ready and go to work, but she didn't want to... She worked as the head of the fashion advice column in a fairly well-known and expensive magazine.</p><p><br/>Laurel had almost finished the entire mug when her girlfriend finally got up and came to her. Vickie grimaced as she approached the table: she didn't like the smell of coffee and didn't like the drink itself, preferring green tea because she thought it helped maintain her figure. And she watched it very closely.</p><p><br/>"How can you drink this?" woman asked for the thousandth time since they had met, as she poured tea from a small porcelain teapot into her cup.</p><p><br/>"Like all coffee-loving people, with love."</p><p><br/>Laurel took a last sip, quickly washed the mug, and checked her watch. She didn't seem to be up so late, but there wasn't much time left. Woman hoped that at least there would be no traffic jams, and she would get to the office in time.</p><p><br/>"That's it, I've got to go. And you, too, by the way."</p><p><br/>"Well," Vickie said, "I also wanted to go shopping and pick out a dress for the party. You do remember that Leslie is expecting us tonight, don't you? We must come."</p><p><br/>Laurel cursed under her breath. Of course, she forgot.</p><p><br/>"What time will it be?"</p><p><br/>"Eleven o'clock."</p><p><br/>Just fine. At eleven o'clock, she has a daily, or rather nightly, patrol through the streets of the sleeping city. She can't miss it, someone's life may depend on it. But it was useless to explain this to Vickie, who was already dissatisfied with her "hobby". It's going to be another nerve-racking tantrum for Laurel.</p><p><br/>"I'm sorry, I can't, I'm busy at this time. There's nothing wrong with going to this party alone. You've done this many times before."</p><p><br/>"Dinah Laurel Lance! I can't show up there alone! If I do this, people will start thinking that we have a breakdown in our relationship, and the gossip will be worse than the other. They can ruin my career! And you, too! You are a respected person in this city, you should cherish your reputation, and you just destroy it! Laurel, we have to be a model, an example for other couples, we have to be perfect, you know? And you-"</p><p><br/>"That's it, honey. See you later!" Laurel gave Vickie a quick kiss on the cheek, picked up her car keys from the table, and without slowing down, literally stormed out the door.</p><p><br/>Once in the car, she gripped the steering wheel with both hands and let out a slow breath. Yes, when she gets home, she's definitely going to have a tantrum, maybe with breaking dishes and threats to break up. But this was nothing new, and there were times when she didn't even know what their relationship was all about. Vickie screams about everything, is jealous of absolutely everyone around her, even if the person didn't do anything special, but just, for example, looked at Laurel in the wrong way. It was annoying, but Laurel couldn't leave her because she loved her. Yes, she loved her.</p><p><br/>Laurel shook her head to clear it and resolutely turned the key in the ignition as she started the car and drove slowly out of her parking space. She was lucky, there was almost no traffic, and she got to work on time.</p><p><br/>There was a little surprise in the office.</p><p><br/>"Dad!" woman smiled when she saw her father standing next to the desk in the study. "Good morning! Is something wrong?"</p><p><br/>"Can't I just come and see my daughter?" Quentin smiled back and quickly wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight for a moment, then letting go.</p><p><br/>Laurel raised her eyebrows skeptically.</p><p><br/>"Of course you can. But still… The workday has already started, you have one unfinished investigation – you told me yourself - so you are here on business."</p><p><br/>Quentin laughed, looking at her with pride. She was obviously taking after him with her detective skills. Captain was sure that Laurel would have made a great career in the precinct, but she decided to go the other way. Sometimes, though, he forgot that this wasn't <em>the same</em> Laurel.</p><p><br/>"Okay, you're right. I brought a report on a completed case, a murder. The criminal has been found, and now it's up to the court. They want you to work on it. Oh, yes, Dinah called…"</p><p><br/>Laurel, lost in thought for a few seconds, looked up sharply at his last words.</p><p><br/>"What?" What did you say?"</p><p><br/>"I said that Dinah called me," her father said, looking at her in surprise and a little puzzled. "She wants to come and meet you. You didn't answer the phone, so she dialed me. Laurel, is something wrong? You don't seem to be yourself."</p><p><br/>"It's all right," the woman said, rubbing her chin.</p><p><br/>"What?"</p><p><br/>"I had a strange dream, there was darkness, endless corridors and a woman who, I think, was called Dinah…"</p><p><br/>"Hey, what's Dinah?" a voice came from the door.</p><p><br/>Quentin and Laurel both turned at the sound.</p><p><br/>"Sara!"</p><p><br/>Sara Lance herself stood in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest, grinning contentedly.</p><p><br/>"Dad, sis, hi! I was driving by and decided to stop by to check on the top brass. So who's Dinah?"</p><p><br/>"Laurel had a dream about a strange woman. She thinks it's strange."</p><p><br/>Sara looked at her incredulously. Yes, of course, she had dreams, as most people do, but she never talked about them, and didn't seem to care at all. Well, dreams and dreams, just pictures that at night a tired brain shows after the day. A meaningless kaleidoscope of events and actions, and nothing more.</p><p><br/>Laurel shot her father a quick glance.</p><p><br/>"I don't think it was a normal dream. It was like it was carrying some meaning, some kind of call to action… It was as if I knew this woman, and she knew me, and she called me…"</p><p><br/>"It's nothing," Sara said, shaking her head. "You said so yourself. But if you want to talk about it with someone, you can't find a better person to talk to than Nyssa. Well, she believes in all sorts of spirits, creatures, omens, and so on."</p><p><br/>"By the way, Laurel, are you coming to our girls' night? There will be me, Nyssa, Felicity, Thea, and you, if you want to."</p><p><br/>That's right, they were all going to meet tomorrow night, sit down, chat, order a lot of bad, but so delicious food, and watch a movie or TV series. They often did this, after all the heroic deeds they wanted a simple rest.</p><p><br/>"Yes, of course I will."</p><p><br/>"We could call your Vickie, too..."</p><p><br/>"Don't," Laurel interrupted. "You know very well that she won't come. She doesn't like you."</p><p><br/>Sara rolled her eyes. Of course, but how else?</p><p><br/>"I understand that we are too simple people for a bird of such high flight."</p><p><br/>The entire Lance family (including Laurel) rolled their eyes in unison. They, and not only they, could say, know, and, in fact, they said and knew, that Vickie had a slightly inflated self-esteem, and she considered herself better than other people or entire segments of the population. These included Sara, Nyssa, and the rest of Laurel's friends, except, of course, Oliver.</p><p><br/>But even though Laurel agreed with this opinion, it was her duty as a Vickie's girlfriend to protect her from attacks.</p><p><br/>"Come on, Sara. She's a little narcissistic, that's all. Dad," she said, turning to her father. "Don't you have to go? You brought the papers, but we have other things to do."</p><p>Man shook himself and nodded in agreement.</p><p><br/>"You're right! I have to get back to the station. Baby, are you with me? The work will not complete itself."</p><p><br/>"Yes, dad, with you." Sara gave her sister a meaningful look, indicating that she didn't believe her at all. "I'll see you tonight, Laurel."</p><p><br/>And they left her office.</p><p><br/>Laurel sat down at the table and rested her head wearily on her crossed arms. It was only morning, and she was already exhausted. First, this strange dream, then the fight with Vickie… Why couldn't the day start with something nice? Oh, yes, meeting friends. This will definitely help her improve her mood. But it will be tomorrow, and she still need to survive today…</p><p><br/>That's it. 'Pull yourself together, Laurel, you don't have time to suffer for such an insignificant reason. There was still a lot of work waiting to be done right now.' So she resolutely pushed all inappropriate thoughts away and opened the case that her father had brought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sara works in police and as a martial arts instructor.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her head was just splitting, it seemed that another minute and it will really fall to pieces. Laurel looked up at her reflection in the mirror again and sighed in frustration.</p><p><br/>The patrol yesterday started normally, Felicity didn't report any incidents, everything was quiet. Laurel was about to turn the bike around and head back to the bunker when she heard a small scream from somewhere in the side street. She stopped and looked around the corner. It was a dark, moonless night, and the light from the street lamps was faint, so she could see only dimly. Even so, she could make out several larger figures surrounding a smaller silhouette.</p><p><br/>Laurel pressed herself against the wall and, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, began to slowly approach the group of people. She soon realized what was wrong. One man held a weakly resisting girl and tried to rip off her shirt, while the other four just watched.</p><p><br/>Laurel stopped and gripped the handle of the tonfa. Counting to five in her mind, she jerked away from the wall and headed toward the criminals and their victim, hoping that the effect of surprise would help disorient them a little and distract their attention from the girl, giving her a chance to escape.</p><p><br/>"Let her go!"</p><p><br/>The rapists whirled at the scream, and Laurel's plan worked: the girl actually managed to break free of one of their hands and run away. But that was the end of the good news. The men grinned and moved toward Laurel, some of them carrying knives and baseball bats. They clearly thought they could handle one woman, avenge the unexpected interruption of their fun.</p><p><br/>"I don't recommend it."</p><p><br/>Laurel easily assumed a fighting stance, preparing for a fight. She would show the bandits how wrong they were to attack her. It seems, having taken for an unarmed, not quite adequately evaluated the forces of an idiot. Oh, how wrong they were.</p><p><br/>"Laurel?" Felicity's voice came in her ear. "Is everything okay? Do you need help?"</p><p><br/>"No," Laurel said, " I think I can handle it here."</p><p><br/>As it turned out, this was overconfident. The men clearly knew how to fight and quickly showed all their fighting skills, but she still managed to put everyone on the ground, some conscious, some not. Only here's a hit of one of them achieved their goal.</p><p><br/>And now Laurel was looking in the mirror at the rather large bruise that now adorned her face. It covered the eye, the cheekbone, and partially covered the cheek, and it glowed with all the colors of the rainbow. Any artist would envy such a palette. Laurel sighed again and reached for her concealer. She was going to go to Sarah's, and she didn't want all the press tomorrow to speculate about who had given her the jewelry and whether her own girlfriend was hitting Laurel. No way.</p><p><br/>When she finally got to the apartment Sara and Nyssa shared, it turned out that everyone was already here and was waiting only for her. Laurel hugged each of the girls in greeting and settled comfortably on the floor, leaning back against the sofa.Thea and Felicity were sitting next to her, the latter propping one of the pillows under her feet for all possible comfort.</p><p><br/>"We ordered pizza," Sara informed her sister, snuggling up to Nyssa and resting her head on her shoulder. "More precisely, our Overwatch ordered by hacking the site and knocking out a discount of 40 percent."</p><p><br/>"Not just vegetarian, I hope." Thea made a pleading face.</p><p><br/>"No," Felicity said, smiling. "And with shrimp."</p><p><br/>There was a low moan from the younger Quinn, and everyone else laughed. The small living room was filled with meaningless conversations about how their week had gone. Thea told them about the latest news from city hall (as if they didn't know it from the news), and Sara told them about the number of new students and how many times she had put each of them on their back.</p><p><br/>"It's cool to be a martial arts coach: you beat people and you get paid for it. And if you're also working with your fiancee... " Sara grinned, nudging Nyssa in the side. "Am I right?" Tell me, am I right?"</p><p><br/>"Yes, my love," Nyssa said patientlly.</p><p><br/>Felicity was just beginning to chatter in her usual way about a new and very cool laptop program when she was interrupted by the doorbell. Thea quickly got up from the floor and left the room, calling over her shoulder, "This is the courier, I'll open it," and soon returned with three flat cardboard boxes.</p><p><br/>"Come on, girls."</p><p><br/>They all took a piece, and Thea was lucky to find that Felicity had ordered a pepperoni. The stories started again, and it was very quiet and homey, and Laurel realized that she was beginning to fall asleep. Her eyes were closing, her head was heavy, and in a few seconds she was asleep, her head thrown back on the sofa.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>And she dreamed again of corridors and faintly burning splinters. But this time, Laurel wasn't walking, she was running, even though she wasn't in any danger. She knew she had to help, she had to save, she had to make it…</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Meter by meter, each step echoing off the walls, she moved as fast as she could. It seemed that the goal was almost reached, turned the corner, but there was no one and nothing, and she continued to rush forward. Endless brick walls flashed past, and Laurel noticed in passing that the masonry was quite old, as if it were at least a hundred years old.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Laurel!"</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>She stopped, rooted to the spot. Her name was called, but the cry came not from where she was running, but from behind her. Laurel turned and saw a shadowy figure moving in the distance, down the hall. As it approached, it became clear that it was a woman. The woman. It grew closer and closer, and now she could see the face…</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Dinah?"</em>
</p><p><br/>"What's Dinah?"</p><p><br/>Laurel's eyes opened, and she looked up. Three pairs of eyes watched her with interest. More precisely, two, Nyssa's eyes as usual remained indifferent, but she also looked. Laurel rubbed her temples, knowing that she would have to tell her friends everything from the beginning, just as she had told her father and sister yesterday morning.</p><p><br/>"Well…"</p><p><br/>"What is it?" Sara asked, walking into the living room with a bottle of beer in her hand. She had obviously got it from the kitchen.</p><p><br/>"Laurel was calling for a Dinah in her sleep," Felicity explained, taking a bite of vegetarian pizza. "And she was going to tell us who it was."</p><p><br/>Sara looked at her sister in surprise as she sank down on the sofa and took a sip from her beer. She had already forgotten all of Laurel's words about the mysterious seem-familiar-stranger. Sara had an amazing and life-making ability to let go of anything that didn't matter to her.</p><p><br/>"That Dinah again?"</p><p><br/>"Again?" Thea looked questioningly at Laurel. "What do you mean 'again'?" This isn't the first time?"</p><p><br/>"No, that's what I wanted to tell you," Laurel told her friends briefly about her dreams and the woman who appeared in them. Finishing, she sighed, "But I don't know who she is. I mean, I think I do, but I don't remember. There, in the dream, she is... important to me."</p><p><br/>Women exchanged glances. They hadn't noticed anything significant about Laurel's story that had stirred their minds. Seriously, everyone sees dreams and different people in them who are someone to them. Why should Laurel have something special? They all just shrugged, deciding not to bother. All except Nyssa. She looked at her friend carefully.</p><p><br/>"Did she say anything to you?"</p><p><br/>Laurel frowned, remembering. The mysterious woman didn't say anything, probably just didn't have time, because Laurel woke up almost immediately, only…</p><p><br/>"She called my name every time."</p><p><br/>"So she knows you for sure," Nyssa said, nodding to herself. "Can you describe her?"</p><p><br/>"No, I don't remember a single feature of her appearance," Laurel said, shaking her head. Then she remembered something. "Eyes. She had green eyes."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Beautiful.</em>
</p><p><br/>Well, she knew the colour of her eyes. But it does absolutely nothing. She tried to imagine her face, figure, or height, so that she could somehow identify this Dinah from the photo, but she couldn't. Maybe if Laurel met her, she'd know it was her. But only if the woman existed at all. What if she's just nothing but a picture, a fictional character in a dream?</p><p><br/>"It's all nonsense," she heard herself say, as if from a distance.</p><p><br/>Nyssa leaned forward decisively, placing a hand on her shoulder. She clearly had other ideas about this, because Sara had said that she believed in everything mystical.</p><p><br/>"I don't think so. Every dream, even the most absurd, has a special, unique meaning. You just need to interpret it correctly."</p><p><br/>"Baby, are you serious?" Sara moaned. "It's just a stupid dream!" Isn't that right, Laurel?"</p><p><br/>But her sister was already thinking about Nyssa's words. What if she's right, and the visions mean something, have some hidden meaning, and she just need to find it? What if this woman was real and lived in their world and needed Laurel's help? After all, her task is to help people when they need it. No, she should definitely figure it out now.</p><p><br/>"I need to understand what my dream means."</p><p><br/>"I can help," Nyssa offered. "If you want to."</p><p><br/>Laurel nodded. It definitely could be useful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In. Out.</p><p><br/>In.</p><p><br/>Out.</p><p><br/>Slow in.</p><p><br/>Slow out.</p><p><br/>Laurel focused on her breaths, counting them out to herself. She sat on the floor in the middle of the room, her eyes closed and her back straight, meditating, or at least trying to. Nyssa had explained the technique to her over the phone some time ago.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"If you don't understand what the dream means, or if it means anything at all, you should try to look deeper than you normally can into your mind and look for answers there. Because nothing comes out of nowhere, and you already know what you want to understand. Meditation is one way to do this, and it is a good way to do it. It's quite simple, you just need to concentrate."</em>
</p><p><br/>Now, Laurel focused on every breath she took, counting. There should be twenty one of them. Nyssa didn't say why, but it didn't matter. At least a hundred, Laurel was only interested in whether the expected result would be achieved. She hoped to return to her dream, or at least to remember the woman's face. Dinah's face.</p><p><br/>Laurel frowned, trying to present events from the visions that came to her in the night. Here they were: the corridors, the dim, diffused light, the walls of brick, so pleasantly rough to the touch, and around the bend there should be a running figure, a voice calling to her, should, in a few moments, in a second… But nothing. Not a single silhouette, not a single sound. N-o-t-h-i-n-g.</p><p><br/>"Damn," she said softly, letting out a frustrated breath, and reached for the phone.</p><p><br/>This was the third time she had tried it, and it had not worked. The universe seemed to laugh at her attempts to see something, to understand, showing absolutely nothing except what she remembered and without any meditation.</p><p><br/>"Nyssa, this isn't working. Is there any other way to get into my dreams?" instead of greeting her, she got straight to the point.</p><p><br/>"Good evening to you, too, Laurel," Nyssa said, always being perfectly polite. "There is another option, it is called "lucid dreaming". There are several ways to trigger it, or to understand that you are not awake at the moment, but asleep. Try counting your fingers, they will usually be the wrong number or they will be absent at all; turn on the light, it should not work, or look in the mirror: the reflection will be blurred. If these tricks do not help, I will explain to you the mechanism of gaining control of your sleep. Good luck. You can tell me about the results or lack of them tomorrow."</p><p><br/>"Okay. Thanks, bye."</p><p><br/>Laurel dropped the call and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Who said it would be easy? This she hoped, that times! – and everything will work out and there will be answers to questions. It doesn't happen that way. To achieve at least something, you need to work hard before it. Manna from heaven from one prayer will not appear, no matter what anyone says.</p><p><br/>From the hall came the sound of a key turning in the lock, and then the door opening as Vickie returned. And, judging by the soft chanting, she was in good mood. Laurel had been forgiven yesterday, since Vickie didn't know how to take offense for long. And that was one of the reasons Laurel loved her.</p><p><br/>"Honey, I'm home! Are you here?"</p><p><br/>"Yes."</p><p><br/>Laurel got up and left the room, giving her girlfriend a greeting kiss on the cheek, then helping her off with her coat and hanging it on a hook.</p><p><br/>"How are things at work?"</p><p><br/>"Oh," Vickie said, brightening up, "Just imagine, Oliver Queen…"</p><p><br/>Ollie was one of the most talked-about people in Star City, probably the most. Thousands of eyes followed his every step, caught every word he said, a casual glance, only to seize on it immediately and make a grandiose scandal. Everyone was interested in his mistakes, annoying mistakes, and good deeds, as a rule, were remembered for a short time and passed by.</p><p><br/>Vickie continued to tell the town gossip at a speed that even Felicity would have envied, and the women settled into their nightly routine. They warmed up dinner, ate it on the couch in front of the TV, lazily exchanging comments about the show they were watching, talked a little about various things, and went to get ready for bed. From the outside, everything was normal for a random person, as all couples do, but if you were careful, you could feel the tension in the air. Laurel thought only of following Nyssa's words and trying to make sense of herself in her sleep, and Vickie waited, but for what? This would hardly be understood by anyone from the current world.</p><p><br/>When they were in bed and saying goodnight, Vickie passed out almost immediately. Laurel just lay there for a while with her eyes closed, trying to concentrate and remember everything Nyssa had told her in every detail. But then she realized that she wasn't going to fall asleep that way, and she relaxed, leaning back more easily on the pillow, and soon she was asleep.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>In the dungeon, everything was as before, but only at first glance. Looking closely at the walls, Laurel saw cracks running down them, but she didn't have much time to do it: she had to hurry, run, look for her…</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Kilometers of passages, thousands of steps, and no sign of anyone else, but she knew she had to keep going, not stop. Somewhere on the edge of consciousness, she thought that everything around her was not real, that it didn't really exist, and that she was just sleeping. Laurel tried to grasp the thought, to focus, but it quickly disappeared, and Laurel continued to race against time and circumstances.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>A turn, a corridor, another turn, and a small shadow darted along the wall below, but she didn't look at it, realizing at once that it was only a rat. Or a mouse. In general, something that should not occupy her attention at the moment, because there is a goal, a task, and nothing will interfere with it. Only if she herself…</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Laurel!"</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>The realization flashed through her mind like a lighter: this was what she wanted, this was her dream! But how, how, to make sure that the guess is true? Come on... come on…</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>N...</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Y…</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Nyssa!</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Nyssa said how to understand it! What was there? 'Come on, Lance, think about it, you can…'</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Something about the light… Turn it on, exactly! She looked around for the light switch, then remembered where she was and that it couldn't be there. Although, in a dream, who will understand… All right, what's the next way?</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Mirror. It doesn't fit either.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>More... more... what else?</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>There was a movement at the end of the corridor. Someone was running toward her, running as fast as they could. At the same time, Laurel tried to make out the features of the person (she knew it was Dinah, she remembered) and find a third way in her memory.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Well?..</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>She closed her eyes and concentrated. Laurel knew it was inside her head, just not on the edge, but a little further away… Come on… It's as simple as five fingers... Yes! Count her fingers!</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Laurel opened her eyes, raised her hand to eye level, and slowly began counting.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>One. Two. Three…</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Six.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>How much should it be?</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Five, honey, you only have five fingers on one hand," her mother's voice said in her head.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>There are more of them. This is a dream. Dinah? Dinah! She…</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Laurel abruptly raised her head and saw her face, her familiar green eyes, so beloved, just inches from hers... The woman opened her mouth and screamed loudly, almost bursting her eardrums.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Laurel!"</em>
</p><p><br/>"Damn!" Laurel sat up abruptly on the bed.</p><p><br/>She saw her. She found out. She forgot…</p><p><br/>Laurel barely waited until morning to call Nyssa. She could have ignored everything and dialed the number right at night, but she needed advice not from an angry friend who didn't get enough sleep, but from a kind - well, relatively – and calm one. She had to explain everything so that Nyssa could point out where Laurel had gone wrong, done something wrong. It was supposed to work! It just has to! But it didn't work.</p><p><br/>After listening to all of Laurel's somewhat overly emotional speech, Nyssa just sighed and said thoughtfully:</p><p><br/>"Lucid dreams don't suit you. But there is another option. There is a man who specializes in demonology. It seems to me that in your case, if anyone can help, it's him."</p><p><br/>"Demonology? Do you think my dreams are related to demons?" Laurel asked, shocked. "But ... what's his name?"</p><p><br/>"His name is John Constantine."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter will explain everything, I promise.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I need the data from the witness interview in case 6471. Yes, the Lexington Street murder. The folder is missing because I have it, but it doesn't have the necessary files… I know they should be here, but they're not. You raise your voice at the DA. I accept your apology. Well. If you find it, send it to my office. Goodbye."</p><p><br/>Laurel sighed, trying to calm herself, and put the phone down. This was some kind of madhouse, not a case. First, the evidence report was missing, then the fingerprint analysis, and now there was no interview protocol. Moreover, she was sure that she saw it, moreover, held it in her hands.</p><p><br/>The investigation itself was difficult. In the evening, on may 20, 2019, at about 23.00, the badly mutilated body of a young girl was found. The identity was easily determined, since she had documents with her. It was nineteen-year-old Karen Miller, a student.</p><p><br/>An immediate interview of witnesses (the data about which disappeared somewhere) did not give anything - they simply did not exist, because the time was later, a large number of people were at home. No one heard the screams.</p><p><br/>There were no footprints, no prints on the dumpster next to it, just a cigarette that had been miraculously extracted with DNA. But its owner was beyond suspicion: he was at the scene of the crime two hours before. And it's dead.</p><p><br/>They looked at surveillance video from everywhere the victim was that day. The usual visit to the Institute, meeting with friends, buying coffee in a small coffee shop. Nothing.</p><p><br/>The detectives had been trying to find a clue for a week and had already decided that this would be another unsolved case when the station got a call. A source who asked to remain anonymous said that he saw Miller arguing with an unknown guy near the Institute the day before her death. They looked at the camera readings for this day and indeed, the quarrel was quite violent.</p><p><br/>Friends know the guy, he was their classmate, Ryan Talbowski, who was almost immediately arrested. They checked the alibi, but there wasn't any. Ryan was in his apartment at the right time, alone. That's it, the killer has been found. The motive was recorded as jealousy, as if he envied the young man Miller, who, by the way, was not even considered a murderer.</p><p><br/>Talbowski was sitting in solitary confinement awaiting trial, which was scheduled in three weeks, and Laurel was appointed to him. There was still plenty of time to sort it out, and she could have done it before the deadline, if the damned materials hadn't always been missing.</p><p><br/>"So, the charges are brought under article 210 of the criminal code of the state of Arkansas "murder committed with special gravity", there is no justification in the form of self-defense. The crime was not committed in a state of passion, and the medical examination found no traces of alcohol or drugs in the blood. So there is nothing to oppose to the defense side. The guy specifically hit. So…"</p><p><br/>Suddenly the telephone rang, call was out of the station, but not from the officer who had spoken to Laurel.</p><p><br/>"Dad? Are you calling on business? I've studied it, everything points to Ryan Talbowski's guilt, and I think sending him to prison for a long time will be pretty easy. First I…"</p><p><br/>"Laurel," Quentin's voice was very serious. "The case is being archived."</p><p><br/>"What? Why?"</p><p><br/>Her father sighed heavily.</p><p><br/>"Half an hour ago Ryan Talowski committed suicide, hung himself in his cell on the sheets. He's dead. It's all over," and passed out.</p><p><br/>Shit.</p><p><br/>Well, the guy chose the easiest way, not the first, not the last. So this case is closed.</p><p><br/>She can focus on another matter that concerns her. The meeting with Constantine was only a couple of hours away.</p><p><br/>***</p><p><br/>So, this was a little unusual. Just a little, yes…</p><p><br/>It was freaking weird.</p><p><br/>Laurel could understand metahumans - she was one of them - knew about the existence of aliens and that humans had a soul, she was born in another universe! But the demons… This is definitely something new.</p><p><br/>And it is not surprising that the man who "studied" them was also slightly different from the rest of the mass. He didn't set up the meeting at a cafe or anything like that, but in an abandoned hangar near the port. At night.</p><p><br/>Nyssa said she couldn't join because she had mysterious "things to do." Laurel thought it was either Sara, or it was better not to know what the former Heir of the Demon was doing. Besides, this was her problem, and she had no right to ask anyone else to get involved. All the more, Nyssa has already helped so much... but, to be honest, with her it would be calmer.</p><p><br/>The weather was fine, and Laurel decided to leave the car a block away and walk to get some fresh air after a long day in her stuffy office. The full moon was shining brightly, and Laurel tried to remember the last time she'd seen it when it wasn't full, but couldn't. She hadn't paid any attention before. What difference does it make? There's a moon in the sky, and that's fine.</p><p><br/>As Laurel walked past the twenty-four-hour coffee shop, a rather pleasant tune came from its half-open door, and she paused, trying to make out the words.</p><p><br/>"Sunny, yesterday my life was filled with rain.<br/>Sunny, you smiled at me and really eased the pain..."</p><p><br/>What?</p><p><br/>It was a well-known song, and it seemed familiar, but not because of its popularity. She knew it, had heard it from someone. Someone was singing it for her. It was strange, everything was strange, like with dreams... and with Dinah. Could she...?</p><p><br/>Laurel shook herself and continued on her way. The sooner she talked to this Constantine, the sooner she would understand... everything.</p><p><br/>The demonologist was a man about her age, maybe a little older. He was dressed in a shirt and light raincoat and looked quite normal, except for the pallor of his face and the dark bags under his eyes. You will meet him on the street and pass on without stopping your eyes and thinking that he is doing something like this.</p><p><br/>Constantine sat on an old wooden box and leafed through a rather ancient-looking book, seemingly completely engrossed in the process. But as soon as Laurel appeared, he lifted his head, his eyes fixed on her with a sharp, searching gaze.</p><p><br/>"I see," the man nodded to himself, "She is near, I can see it clearly from the state of your aura, appeared relatively recently, but the energy sucks from someone else. Where did you pick her up?"</p><p><br/>Laurel was stunned. She didn't understand much of what he was saying, but it was more like some kind of delirium.</p><p><br/>"What do you mean?"</p><p><br/>"The demon, of course. Call it what you want. Being. An infernal creature. The point is the same. I know how to help you get rid of it – that's what you came to me for, isn't it?"</p><p><br/>"Um ... Yes. But can you explain…"</p><p><br/>Constantine waved a hand, interrupting Laurel, then picked up a nearby bag and began to take out various items in turn, placing them on the floor beside him. So there were a few candles, a piece of chalk, a bottle of something red, and a long knife with a bone handle. Laurel watched in disbelief.</p><p><br/>"What…"</p><p><br/>"I could explain it in words, of course, but you'd better see. I'll also figure out where your problem came from."</p><p><br/>Constantine busily stood up and began to draw chalk perfectly smooth (apparently, affected a lot of experience) circle, then placed and lit on the one hand a candle, with the other poured earth, the third splashed with scarlet liquid, and the fourth laid down feather.</p><p><br/>"This is a ritual of the four elements," the demonologist said in a matter of fact voice. " It will allow you to see what is hidden, or in your case, rather forgotten, erased from memory. Stand in the center."</p><p><br/>Laurel was wary, but she did as he said, and a faint shiver ran over her skin. It was as if some strange energy, force, surrounded her.</p><p><br/>John opened his book towards the end and began to read something in Latin. <em>The world around Laurel suddenly darkened, lost shape, and in a second she was standing in a familiar dungeon. She heard voices, and two figures appeared around the bend, one of whom Laurel was surprised to recognize as herself. And the second was…</em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Dinah, I think he went down the left corridor after all. We need to catch up with Mia and help find him, we're just wasting time here."</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Dinah nodded. She thought so, too. The women were about to turn and go back, when the space suddenly shook violently, and a brick fell out of the wall.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Whoa, what the hell?" Is this an earthquake?" Dinah looked around. "Are you all right?"</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Yeah."</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Laurel's attention was focused on the fallen brick, or rather the hole that had appeared in its place. There seemed to be something in the depths that beckoned to her, and she began to move slowly toward the wall, holding out her hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Laurel, come on. Let's go." Dinah said with some tension. She didn't want to be here anymore, she wanted to get out of this dungeon, find Mia, and not give a damn about the fugitive.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>But Laurel didn't seem to hear her; she had already reached into the recess and, reaching inside, pulled out a strange object that in the dim light turned out to be a necklace with large oval-shaped bard stones.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Suddenly the corridor shook again, and Laurel staggered and hit her forehead against the wall, flaying her skin. A drop of blood slid down the side of her eye, then slid down cheekbone and hung on her cheek.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Laurel, no!" Dinah exclaimed in vague alarm.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>The drop broke off and fell directly on the necklace, spreading somehow all over its surface and almost instantly absorbed. Laurel blinked in surprise, not quite sure how it happened, when suddenly, as if from all sides, a woman's laughter rang out. So loud, solemn, and evil. Everything began to fade, and the last thing she heard before her mind went blank was a desperate:</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Laurel!"</em>
</p><p><br/>The space around her suddenly brightened, and Laurel realized that she was on her knees in the middle of the circle, and Constantine had stopped reading and was looking at her intently, squatting down next to her so that their faces were on the same level.</p><p><br/>"Yes, my dear, I understand now. You managed to wake up a long-sleeping ancient demon that now feeds on the energy of a living person. No, not yours, but the other woman who was there at the time. Do you know who she is?"</p><p><br/>And it was true, Laurel remembered everything. That night, the circumstances, the earthquake, all the whole other reality. Dinah.</p><p>"So you want to save her? She connects you to the world that was replaced. The more energy the demon drinks, the weaker this connection becomes and the weaker this woman becomes, she just disappears. Do you want to help her survive and go back to where you were taken from?"</p><p><br/>Laurel touched her temples and massaged them. Too much had fallen on her, too much new and incomprehensible information. Is she from another world? Is this all an illusion? What she lived here is not real, and somewhere out there she has a different life? Dinah's dying? Dinah, her Dinah is dying!</p><p><br/>"Yes." She answered all of Constantine's questions in one word. "I have to go back."</p><p><br/>The man nodded in satisfaction: he hadn't expected a refusal. Laurel had everything here, even things that were no longer there in her lost life. She had a choice: stay where everything was good, or find another, imperfect reality again, and he knew that she would do what she had to do.</p><p><br/>"Perfectly. Come back tomorrow at the same time, and we'll rewrite your world, and we'll send the demon back where it came from. Into hell."</p><p><br/>Without a word, Laurel got up and staggered out of the hangar. She had to prepare herself mentally. She'll be here tomorrow. She would change her life and save Dinah.</p><p><br/>Even if it costs this very life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'When did my life turn into this? Just a few days ago, everything was normal. But this was not true. How did this happen? Why <em>me</em>? Will I be able to save Dinah?'</p><p><br/>These and many other unanswered questions, Laurel asked herself as she lay in the middle of the pentagram, while Constantine lit a candle at each of its corners. He explained the principle of the ritual.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"The Egyptians called it the 'star of Anubis', and it was intended mainly for protection from the forces of evil. They were trapped inside. You can also use the pentagram to summon any entity or move someone's soul to another place, to another level of reality. I'm going to do it. I will transport you to the world where that woman is now, and try to destroy or close the demon where it was before its release. Your task will be to bring Dinah and yourself back to your world, and I don't know how to do that."</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"I understand this world was created by a demon, right? So everything is going her way. But if that were true, would you and Nyssa be able to help me? It's against her will, and you must do everything you can to make sure I don't know anything about it."</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Very well, my dear. This demon, no matter how powerful, is far from omnipotent and cannot keep everything and everyone under her control. Have you noticed that the moon is always full? Well."</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Laurel wondered if there really were a lot of oddities around, small inaccuracies that she sometimes noticed but didn't pay enough attention to or immediately forgot. There was something else she needed to know.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"But who is this demon?"</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"I don't know. She could be anyone or anything. But most likely, it is close to you, to keep you constantly in sight."</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"One last question: what happens if I die there?"</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Constantine chuckled and lit a cigarette. "You'll be stuck in that world forever, and the demon will drink every drop of your Dinah's energy, and she'll die. In every world."</em>
</p><p><br/>"You ready?" the man finished with the last candle and stood up, putting the lighter in his pocket.</p><p><br/>As much as Laurel wanted to say no, she said:</p><p><br/>"Yes, I'm ready."</p><p><br/>"Good girl. Then I begin. Close your eyes and focus on the place you need to go. I will stay, try to destroy the demon from here, and guide you. If necessary. And if things get out of hand, I'll cut the connection and you'll stay there."</p><p><br/>"Nicely."</p><p><br/>Constantine began to speak rapidly in Latin, but soon fell silent. Laurel lay for a while with her eyes closed, not moving, waiting for him to continue, but nothing happened. Eventually, she got tired of it, and decided that the demonologist had just failed, so she opened her eyes.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>She was standing in a darkened corridor.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>'Well, he did it. What should I do? Wait for the second coming?'</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"No, you need to find the vessel where the demon was imprisoned. Do you remember what is it?" Constantine's voice rang out. "Don't say it out loud, she'll know you're here."</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>'Yes, I remember. This necklace seems to have rubies on it. I think/ I'm not good at mineralogy.'</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Find it and destroy it. The demon's link to this place will break, and I can send her back to hell."</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Laurel just nodded and moved forward. The decoration was hidden in the left wall, but if she goes in the right direction, what if she goes wrong? And the walls were the same throughout. How does she find this damn vessel? But she must, her fate depends on it. And Dinah's fate. Will they meet here?</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>... she had already walked perhaps dozens of miles (it seemed to her), when the space around her was violently shaken and a brick fell out of the wall, though not with the left, but with the right. Laurel felt a sense of deja vu. So, if events decide to repeat themselves, then what she is looking for is where it was in the real world.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>She went to the wall, reached into the recess, and pulled out the necklace. Rubies(?) were shining beautiful and a little mysterious.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"All right, now destroy it. And welcome your guests."</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>'What guests?'</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>But Constantine was silent.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Laurel shrugged and looked at the jewelry thoughtfully. How to destroy it? She had once heard that cursed things should be burned and not touched at all, but she had already touched them, and she had no matches or lighters with her. Well, there was only one thing to do…</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Laurel had already raised the vessel above her head and was about to throw it with all her might on the ground when she heard a scream:</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Laurel, no!"</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>A woman was hurrying down the hall toward her, but it wasn't Dinah.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Vickie? What are you doing here… Wait, " she said, understanding in an instant. "You are the demon."</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Hi, honey," a creature with the face of Vicky smiled. "You don't want to do this, you're just confused, but I'll help you figure it out. These people have said all sorts of nonsense, suggested the wrong ideas. But I will help. Because I love you. And you love me. Give me the necklace."</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>The demon's insinuating words were doing something strange to Laurel's mind, and everything was beginning to blur and drift away. She wanted to do as she said, but with an incredible effort of will, she shook off the delirium.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"No. I don't love you. I'll get the reality back, " and Laurel threw the necklace to the floor, its fragments flying around (so, not rubies).</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Idiot!" Vickie roared, no, a thing, a vile thing from the very depths. "I thought to keep you alive, but I'd rather just kill you! You will never come home! You can't save anyone!"</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Laurel, determined to lose no time, turned and ran as fast as she could. No, she would not part with her life so easily. But she didn't know what to do. The vessel is destroyed, the demon's connection to this place is severed, and now Constantine must enter the game. But how long will it work? Will it work? Is she always running around these halls?</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>She ran and ran, counting steps and getting lost, counting and getting lost again. There was no sound behind her, but she knew that if she stopped, she was finished.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Laurel turned, but when she saw no one, she turned her head back and braked sharply, despite her misgivings.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Dinah stood in front of her. And she didn't look very well, to put it mildly.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>'I found Dinah, what do I do now?'</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Get yourself and her out of here, I'm almost done. Soon this world will disappear and if you don't hurry up, and you along with it."</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Laurel," Dinah called, and held out her hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>'Is it that simple?'</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Laurel took a step toward her, which was not easy, because the reality around her seemed to thicken, becoming like a thick cream. Their palms were soon to come into contact… When the voices came from behind:</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Hey, sis, stop…"</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Babygirl, don't do this…"</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Laurel, don't…"</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Laurel, please, it's not worth it…"</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>She turned: Sara, Felicity, Thea, her father... her father. He's dead out there in the real world.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Babygirl, you can stay and we will be together, everything will be fine…"</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"No," Laurel said firmly, dismissing all doubt. "Better real pain than illusory happiness."</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>And she reached out even more, their fingers almost touching... just a little more, just a millimeter more… But the world around them exploded.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Laurel!"</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>A figure was hurrying down the tunnel toward her, rapidly closing the distance between them. Laurel peered into the half-light, trying to make out a face. She knew it was her. She remembered it.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Go to hell."</em>
</p><p><br/>"Baby, is everything okay?" Dinah got up from her side of the bed and put a hand on Laurel's shoulder, stroking her a little, trying to calm her. "Did you have a nightmare?"</p><p><br/>"It's fine, songbird," Laurel said, smiling. "It's just a dream, nothing more."</p><p><br/>And she reached out to Dinah, putting her arms around her and nuzzling her neck. Dinah wrapped her arms around Laurel in response, kissed the top of her head and whispered, her hot breath ruffling Laurel's hair:</p><p><br/>"As you say."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Maybe this story is over, but not Laurel and Dinah's! Thank you, everyone, for reading and commenting this fanfic and also for leaving kudos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>